Dying Dogs
by mayhem-and-misbehavior
Summary: Falman and Fuery are held captive by Envy, with no chance of escape or rescue. Their only way out is to do something utterly unthinkable. Takes place at no real point in anime or manga. Rather dark. Warnings: Non-con.


**Title:** Dying Dogs

**Author: **mayhem - and - misbehavior

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **Vato Falman x Kain Fuery

**Word Count:** About 1000, I think

**Series: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary: **Falman and Fuery are held captive by Envy, with no chance of escape or rescue. Their only way out is to do something utterly unthinkable. Takes place at no real point in anime or manga. Rather dark.

**Warnings: **Non-con

* * *

Later, Falman would tell himself that he did it because he didn't want to die. A selfish reason, but not as bad as the truth.

He had been leaving headquarters, just as he did every day. Fuery was walking just behind him, babbling away about nothing, just as he did every day.

It was definitely annoying, but they lived in the same area so he couldn't really get rid of him, and it would be a pain to go home the long way just to avoid him.

Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad. Fuery reminded him of a lost puppy, following the first friendly face it sees. The big, innocent eyes didn't help much.

It wasn't that he really _disliked_ Fuery. He was a good soldier, devoted to Mustang. He was very caring, the type who couldn't stand any perceived injustice. Occasionally, his puppy-dog act was almost cute.

"So, after I broke the radio, I was thinking 'Oh, no!' but then this guy that I knew from the academy says, 'That's military property, I'll fix it for you if you talk to Mustang about the..." Fuery's voice was the last thing he heard for a very long time.

When he awakens, he is left with a vague feeling of time elapsed, a faint memory of being hit over the head with a blunt object, and a splitting headache. He can hear ragged breathing somewhere close in the dark space.

"Fuery?"he calls quietly.

"Falman? Where are you? I can't find my glasses and it's dark. I can't _see_." Fuery sounds horribly vulnerable, and Falman doesn't like it at all.

After much stumbling around in the dark, they find each other. Fuery grabs his arm and refuses to let go. For once, Falman doesn't pull away.

Falman knows that because they are not bound or restrained, their captor must be certain they will not escape. He wonders who would abduct them and why. Someone not fond of Mustang? In the idle way of those whose situations are not yet real to them, he wonders if he's going to die.

He hears the creak of a door opening, sees a figure silhouetted in the doorway. Fuery clings even tighter.

"Aww, how sweet," the person in the doorway says, and Falman has difficulty deciding weather the person is male or female.

_Male... I think..._ is his final thought on the matter.

The probably-male being establishes itself as the homunculus Envy. It informs them that they cannot escape and will not be rescued. According to this creature, the rest of Mustang's team is in a similar situation elsewhere.

"They're gonna die. But because I'm so nice, I'll give you a way out."

It leans close to Falman and whispers "Entertain me," and then goes into great detail on how, exactly, it wants to be entertained.

Falman looks at Fuery, wide-eyed and trusting, and suddenly Envy's suggestions seem brilliant. He wants to _dirty_ the man, to drag him down through the mud, down to the level where Falman suddenly finds himself wallowing.

Envy looks at him expectantly. Falman turns and kisses Fuery, gentle and slow at first, because he wants him to not be scared, and then hard and fierce, because he wants him.

Envy coughs lightly, and Falman understands it to mean 'Hurry up.' He straddles the younger man's thighs. Fuery still hasn't let go of his arm. He pulls away in shock when Fuery starts kissing him back.

Those wide eyes say it much more eloquently than Fuery's pointless tales of Adventures With Radio Equipment ever could.

_Shit!_ Fuery has a fucking _crush_ on him. _Shitshitshitshitshit._

Falman takes a deep breath. _Focus on getting out_. He kisses Fuery again, and the younger man was quite possibly even more enthusiastic then he was.

Making a mental note to apologize later (and perhaps even pay for repairs), he ripped open Fuery's dress shirt. Fuery half-screams, half-sobs. He can feel Envy's smug expression as he unbuttons Fuery's trousers. Fuery looks up at Falman, his eyes filled with a deadly mix of trust and fear. He still hadn't let go of Falman's arm.

He can feel Envy's impatience. Hurriedly, he pulls off Fuery's boxers. Despite his tears, he's actually quite aroused. Falman is too.

Falman spits on his fingers. Fuery looks confused at first, and then realization dawns. "No!" he wails as the first finger slips inside. "Nononononono!"

Fuery is hot and tight around his fingers, and Falman shivers, imagining that tight heat around his cock. _Wait a minute..._

"Fuery," Falman asks,"are you a virgin?"

"Mmm-hmm," is the barely-audible response.

"So you've never... not even with a woman?"

"Mmm-hmm." Again, but quieter.

"I'm sorry," Falman says as he lays Fuery on his back and unbuttons his trousers.

"No," Envy says suddenly,"You're military dogs, you should fuck like dogs. Make the kid get on his hands and knees."

The position is changed to better suit the homunculus' whim. Falman thrusts harshly, desperate to get this over with. Fuery screams and screams, but he's achingly hard and, despite the awkward position, still maintains his death grip on Falman's arm.

Falman hates this, hates how much he enjoys this. He hates Envy for making him do this, hates Fuery for having innocence and expressive eyes. But most of all, he hates himself.

He comes inside Fuery, who gives one last sob and goes silent. Belatedly, he realizes that the younger man came too.

"You can go now," Envy says, gesturing to the door.

"I'm so, so sorry," Falman murmurs and finally, finally Kain Fuery lets go of his arm.

Now, every night, Fuery has horrific nightmares. Falman's are worse.


End file.
